Will You Go Out With Me?
by mahabharatagirl
Summary: Sakuno is now a raving beauty and is just as popular as Ryoma. Ryoma, on the other hand, is finally letting his hormones kick in...will our mega-dense prince finally realize the feelings he has for a certain brown eyed girl? RyoSaku all the way!


"Will You Go Out With Me, Ryuuzaki

"Will You Go Out With Me, Ryuzaki?"

This fanfic starts in Ryoma and Sakuno's first year at Seishun High! This is around the time that our SUPER DENSE Ryoma-kun realizes that he MIGHT ACTUALLY be having feelings for our beloved heroine Sakuno. (Sorry if I sound a little mushy folks, its just that I HATE HATE HATE that there is absolutely no romance in Prince of Tennis, plus I also REALLY HATE the fact that Ryoma is sooooooo unbelievably stupid/dense to the fact that he likes Sakuno) btw WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL FO THE RYOSAKU FANS OUT THERE? Ok im all good now…

He was angry. The poor boy faltered under his gaze but kept on talking…more like FLIRTING with Sakuno, HIS SAKUNO! _Whoa…what? Since when has she been mine? When did I start calling her Sakuno? WHY AM I UPSET!? I'm not jealous am I…NO WAY! I am NOT jealous or possessive of that girl with the wobbly hips (though he DID like to put his hands on them and see her struggle and blush against his hold), the too long hair, those huge chocolate eyes, those sweet pink lips that looked so soft, tempting…he could practically feel them pressed against his-NO! What am I thinking? _Ryoma wondered as he stared at two long, mahogany braids. That stupid freshman moron was definitely trying to ask Sakuno out…yeah right. Like Echizen Ryoma would stand around while someone tried to steal HIS girl. _…did I just say MY girl…? What the hell is wrong with me? I must be losing it or something… _Ryoma jumped down out of his hiding spot (spying from up a tree wasn't the most comfortable thing) and made a beeline for Sakuno.

"Let's go, Sa- I mean Ryuzaki" The prince commanded. _Kami-sama I nearly blew it!_ He thought with happiness.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun, could you please wait for a second?" the mahogany haired beauty replied **1. **

Sad to say, Ryoma hadn't been expecting that kind of an answer. He stared at her for a second and then turned the corner **2 **and climbed up the tree that hung outside the gate so that he could see and hear what was happening.

"Konagawa-kun, I would really like to go with you **3** but I already have plans with a friend. I would still like to be your friend though!" Sakuno replied while flashing him a breathtakingly beautiful smile. Ryoma paled with anger, but the boy just sat down on the stairs of the school in stunned silence (not because he was rejected, but from the force of her smile). Ryoma managed to clamber down the tree and appear cool, calm, and completely in control of his emotions by the time Sakuno appeared before him. She smiled a small smile at him and walked ahead. _This is so dumb, why do I feel so protective and possessive of her? Why is SHE the one who's walking ahead? Why are guys actually daring to ask her out?_ Ryoma thought as he meekly followed behind.

In the past few years, Sakuno had become a wondrous beauty; her figure had developed beautifully (from her tennis training), her face had become so perfect that it nearly hurt to look at it for too long, her hair was long and beautifully shiny. All in all, she was in every boy's dreams every night **4**. It was all SO different at Seishun High, At Seigaku the unspoken rule was that what was your was yours and nobody else touches what's yours and Sakuno was definitely a possession of Echizen Ryoma **5**, but here at Seishun High nobody seemed to know about the rules. Sakuno's beauty had attracted every boy's attention. She now had a fan club that could rival Ryoma's. She got at least five love confessions each week and was constantly stalked **5**. She was constantly seen in the company of the (former) Seigaku Regulars (mainly Echizen Ryoma) and rumors were always circulating about Ryoma and Sakuno's personal lives. Sakuno had learned to ignore it, but Ryoma had been quite happy to hear some of the rumors (he told himself that they didn't matter…). Sakuno had always been there for Ryoma and the other Regulars. If she wasn't there it was like, something was off or wrong. No one could concentrate unless they saw the brown eyed girl watching them. This is how Ryoma first noticed Sakuno. Her ever silent cheers and shy "Ohayou's" were like a daily routine to him, and if they weren't there…well; they just threw off his groove **6**. Now, though, Sakuno was just as popular as him and he was still too thick and dense to realize how much he liked her!

The boy with the green highlights and the pigtailed girl had somehow fallen into the habit of walking home together. It wasn't safe for a model like beauty to walk alone in the evenings and today just happened to prove it…the Ponta Pair happened to run into a few drunk bozos on the way home…

TO BE CONTINUED (that is, if I get an encouragement…)

**1**- She wanted to set things right with the other guy.

**2**- They were at the school gate and Ryoma turned the corner and climbed a tree that went close to the wall. This way he could hear and see Sakuno and her would-be suitor without Sakuno seeing him!

**3**- The dude asked her to a movie.

**4**- (laughs devilishly) You know what I mean by that wink wink!

**5**- She had to learn Kendo to stay alive, but Tomo "accidentally" told the Regulars and Sakuno instantly had eight incredible bodyguards.

**6**- For those of you who have seen the movie The Emperor's New Groove, lame movie, I know, but I couldn't resist adding that in (hehe).

Thank you for reading and please make sure to review for me! This is like my third ever fanfic and I really appreciate constructive criticism! I know…its kinda short, BUT I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER!!


End file.
